After Death
by Esprit de L'eau
Summary: Light meets L after he dies in the world after death. OneShot. An idea I had after watching the movies. R&R please.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. I want the book though.

Just a random idea I had after watching the movies.

* * *

**After Death**

Light walked around the dark void. Ryuk was not kidding when he said that anyone who uses the Death Note will go nowhere after their death. There was absolutely nothing here. Just darkness and more darkness. If he was lucky, he might see some light but he never got to know what they were. His genius brain was of no help.

"This sucks," he muttered to himself. He himself died not too long ago, but the hand of a Shinigami, of all options. Occasionally he would find himself in Kanto where he used to live; the only difference was that no one could see him. He tried going to his house to check up on his family but the world never existed long enough for him to do that. He could travel from his school to the park where he used to walk with the Shingami trailing after him and the dark came in again.

At this moment, it was no different. Dark, dark, dark. The lights shifted in and out, never staying long enough for him to see what caused them. His watch was not on him, he now wished that he had not stuffed that little bit of the Death Note paper in there. It could have been spared the fate of being shot to bits of metal. At the very least it can tell him the time. Light sighed. And looked up. A shadowy light was approaching him. And it was getting clearer and nearer. Once confirming what caused the light, Light punched himself mentally. Of all the people who used the Death Note and ended up here, it had to be him. The ex-greatest detective on earth. Lee Lawliet or more commonly known as just L.

"Hello Light. Why were you the first person I see upon dying?" he asked in his usual uninterested tone. Light fidgeted. Like he knew the answer to L's question. "Blame your luck L. Why are you here?" asked Light. L looked around himself. The darkness faded to Kanto once more. Light tried to reach his house once more. L noticed Light's actions and followed him. Unfortunately for Light again, the world faded back to darkness.

"Damn it," Light cursed as he went to walk around in more circles. L followed him. "Why are you following me?" asked Light irritably after some time. L looked away. "Nothing. I just got hold of something that I think might entertain you. Since you think it's a sin, so be it. I'll find someone else," replied L and walked off. Light grinded his teeth. L and his abilities to steal, he would do anything to learn that skill.

"What have you got there then Ryuzaki?" asked Light, using L's preferred codename when solving the Kira case. L held up a pack of cards with his index finger and thumb. "Go Fish, Light?" he suggested as he pulled out a portable blackboard and a new box of chalk.

* * *

_In the world of the living…_

A group of cheerleaders had just finished practicing. "Ok people that was a great practice. See you again," called the leader as she turned around to record their progress temporarily on the blackboard. "Hmm? Where did my board go? As well as the new box of chalk I just got from the office?" she asked herself.

Meanwhile, in the same field, a boy was looking around for his lost item. "Were did my pack of lucky poker cards go?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

_In the world of nothingness…_

Light just finished dealing the cards. He decided to change the game as there were only two players. He checked his cards. Five spades and three diamonds. Eight points. He drew another card. Seven clubs. Fifteen points altogether. It was risky taking another card. "Standby. Your turn L," said Light. L checked his cards. He showed it to Light. "Ace and a King of spades. Twenty-one points," he said. Light nearly could not believe it. L had a perfect twenty-one point card combo. He could make a casino go bankrupt at this rate.

"How about solitaire Light?" L asked. "Fine by me," Light replied.

* * *

_After the world went back to Kanto and back to darkness again…_

L was sitting near a bunch of board games. Light raised an eyebrow. L certainly had a way of stealing things. He was betting that he would bring in furniture next time the world shifted in Kanto.

"Take your pick Light. Ludo, game of Life, Monopoly or whatever there is here," L said while eating a large lollipop. Light nearly fainted. He even managed to get a glucose supply for himself. "Monopoly. I always wanted to try my hand at property trading," Light replied.

* * *

R&R please.


End file.
